


Precious

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Service, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: It starts simply as two people who bond over the usual workplace issues. Least it would if Loke and Lucy weren't professional escorts. Falling in love was hazardous to their careers or maybe it was exactly what they needed. Modern AU





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musicera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicera/gifts).



"Brandy old fashioned, please." Loke said as he removed his suit coat and took a place at the bar.

"Ashtray sir?" The bartender asked and Loke nodded.

Pulling out his pack of Djarum cloves, he sat back and lit one. He was done with this day. His last client didn't seem to understand that there were limits to what he would put up with. There was no way he was going to take that thing to bed.

She didn't pay for the extra service to begin with and even if she did, he might have cut his own dick off first. That woman wasn't even human she was like a mixture of every unrespectable trait you could ask for. He didn't know what was worse the fact that she was a complete moron or the fact that she thought she was the most intelligent person in the room.

"Some days the money isn't worth it." He grumbled to himself as he folded his tie and slipped it into the jacket pocket.

The bartender put his drink down and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Loke leaned back in the chair and enjoyed his drink and smoke. If he could go the rest of the night and not speak to anyone he'd be grateful. Then he happened to catch movement out from the corner of his eye.

Turning his head, he looked straight into the dark chocolate colored eyes of the most impressive looking woman he's seen. She had solid gold hair flowing around her thin shoulders. Full pouty lips like a porn star, heart shaped face and a body that wouldn't know how to stop if you asked it to in six languages. Holy fucking stars that black mini dress should be illegal in sixteen countries and those were countries he wouldn't want to be in.

"Sorry to bother you. May I have one of those?" She asked looking at his cloves.

"It's no bother for such a beautiful lady." He said and noticed how she only half rolled her eyes. Loke chuckled, "guess you're tired of hearing that for one night?"

"I'm sure you don't need to be reminded just how handsome you are." She replied as he lit the smoke for her.

"Loke Lionstar." He extended his hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia." She shook his hand, she had a nice grip on it too.

"Join me?" Loke asked, waving his hand over the stool next to his.

"You looked like you wanted to be alone."

"Wanted," he winked at her, "was the key word, precious."

Lucy groaned and took a drag before climbing up. "Why don't men like you come with a stop button?"

"We do, it's called off the clock and your out of money." He said as the bartender came over.

"Whiskey old fashioned please." She said to the bartender. Lucy giggled for a second, "let me guess horrible client tonight?"

"Yes, until you I almost considered giving up on women in general." Loke said with a smile as he pushed up his sunglasses.

"I'm still on the fence about giving up on men." She said as she slipped a few dollars on the bar for her drink.

"You're awfully young to be so jaded." He took a sip of his old fashioned.

"Not as young as you think, just dealing with a new job." Lucy sighed as she sipped hers.

"Ah, so you're new to your profession. I've been at mine for way too long." Loke put out his clove and yawned.

"Well, college isn't cheap so you put on the big girl G-string and get to work." She said and he let out a laugh.

Motioning to the bar tender, he ordered refills for both. "Oh, I'm fine." She said.

"Precious, I'll buy this one, just sit there and keep me laughing like a good girl." Loke took off his glasses and smiled at her.

"What if I'm not a good girl?" She teased.

"Trust me, I can spot a good girl and a bad girl." He tapped her nose making her scrunch it up, "you are naughty but still a good girl."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Honestly, sometimes we all just need a good girl and tonight, I'm claiming you as mine." He held up his glass and they clinked them together.

"You do know you aren't getting me into bed, right?" Lucy said as she looked over at him.

"I had no intentions on taking you to bed, it's been a while since I actually just talked to a woman without any expectations or contracts." Loke replied.

It was entirely true, after being a professional escort for almost a decade he rarely enjoyed just talking to a woman. Hell, he rarely even enjoyed talking to another guy. Loke wasn't finicky about the client only that the money was right and the terms were clearly agreed upon. Luckily his boss Mr. Stache knew his way around a contract.

The tradeoff was that to be as successful in his profession as he was meant that he had given up on having a real relationship with anyone. So, he tended to not want to talk to other people. Every year he was turning into more and more of an introvert. Tonight, was different, here was a woman who was worth him coming out of his shell just a little bit.

"I understand, you're really the first guy I've spoken to outside of the workplace hassles." She said as he handed her another cig.

"How long has that been?"

"Maybe six months or so." Lucy shrugged.

"You're practically a kitten then." He watched as she yawned and stretched a little. Loke watched her body move and the beautiful way her lips formed an oh.  _Fuck she's hot._

"I am not wearing a fucking bell." She growled.

"Oh god, I had a woman ask me if I would wear one once." He laughed and ordered them another round.

"Least she asked. Fat fucker tried to strangle me with it."

"Well, precious." He grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles, he noted that she blushed just a bit. "I promise you I won't put a bell on you, but after this last round I need to get some sleep."

"Cause you're old?" She asked not skipping a beat.

"Fuck you, precious." Loke laughed as they chimed glasses again. Lucy was special, and Loke could add wit to her demonstrated arsenal of wonder.

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't afford me."

"That's my good girl." He winked.

* * *

"Brandy old fashioned, sir?" The same bartender asked and Loke nodded.

On a whim he decided to come back to the bar he met Lucy three days ago. She was captivating and he wanted to talk to her again. This time he'd remember to score a phone number. Not saying he wouldn't want to tap that, but it was nice to have someone to just talk to. Most people wouldn't understand that.

"You know whiskey makes a better old fashioned." He turned around and looked right into her eyes again. She giggled as she walked up and grabbed the stool next to his. There would not be a person on this planet who couldn't appreciate the black leather and lace dress she had on tonight and with the red stiletto heels, she was pure walking sex.  _Why do I never get a client who looks like her?_

"Brandy is sweeter." Loke retorted.

Lucy clicked her tongue. "It goes with your bitter than."

"How are you precious?" He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Alright, figured I would have a drink before I had run to a meeting tonight."

"New client?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Regular, but an extra bit of alcohol makes it a little more tolerable." She shivered and he understood immediately.

"Well, if you drink fast, maybe you can get a second one for extra assistance."

She playfully smacked his shoulder and laughed. "You're a horrible influence."

"Life goal achieved."

"So, what brings you here?" She asked taking a sip of the drink.

"Was hoping to run into a good girl." Loke winked.

"And here I am."

"Exactly. I am achieving so much tonight."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, "well bully for you!"

"I was hoping this time I could get your phone number."

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting to talk to and I'd like to work on my phone sex skills." He teased and watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll think about it."

He placed his hand over his heart, "you wound me, precious."

"Fatally? Cause if it's not fatal then you aren't getting the number."

"Absolutely fatal, going to die in the next twenty seconds." He retorted.

Lucy reached into her little clutch and pulled out a business card and pen. She scribbled on the back of it and slid it over.

"Ah! See I shall live now because of my good girl."

"You are so weird." Lucy giggled. He did really enjoy listening to her giggle. Mostly because it was real and in their profession real was always a rare thing. He spent so much time faking most of his smiles and his adoration for the person he was with. Yet, here was beautiful petite blonde who was more real than anything he had ever met. For the first time in a long time, Loke had interest in the idea of being with someone.

"This didn't seem to bother you."

"Because you're hot." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh," he arched an eyebrow, "so if I wasn't hot?"

"I'd probably still talk to you because you are too interesting to ignore."

"But I wouldn't have your number?"

"Bingo." She checked her phone and sighed. "Sorry, Loke. I have to leave now. It was nice to see you again."

"Take care precious, I'll call you." He kissed her hand and watched her walk away.  _Hate to see her go but such a nice view on the way out._

Loke counted to ten after she left before dialing the number on the card. "Hello." It was Lucy's voice,

"It's Loke…" He started to say.

"You've reached a fake phone number. Leave a message so I can ignore it. Thank you." Loke lightly banged his head against the bar and laughed.

* * *

Whatever possessed Lucy to go back to that bar was beyond her. There was something about the wildly charming and funny ginger haired escort that drew her in. Not only was he easy on the eyes, more so than any man she's been with but he was real to her.

The way he spoke was charming and funny and she had someone she could vent to if needed. It was nice to have a "friend." As she sat in her Uber on the way to her appointment she felt a little guilty giving him her fake personal number.  _If I see him again, I'll give him a real one._

The car stopped and Lucy climbed out to stare at the impossibly large mansion before her. This client wasn't so bad, he was just rough. Tonight, he said something about a dinner party and then of course he paid the premium for her to stay after. Her body was already sore to think about it.

Sadly, it forced her thoughts into wondering how Loke would be in bed. Would he be gentle and responsive or did he have a secret kinky side? Then again, she wondered if he had a sex style that wasn't dictated to him. Brushing aside the thoughts she walked up to the door and plastered a smile.

"Ah Lucy, looking edible as always." She hated when he said that, it means he was going to use teeth later. Not that there was anything wrong with a little biting, the old guy randomly forgot his own strength.

"Gildarts, it's so wonderful to be here." She lied and watched his eyes light up. The sad thing was the guy was really lonely and her companionship seemed to be the only thing he had.

"Tonight, it's a simple dinner meeting, just be your usual charming self." That was code for, laugh at my silly old man jokes and once in a while play bullshit detector for him.

"Aren't I always?" She said with a flutter of her lashes. He kissed her cheek and lead her into the dining room.

Hours later, Lucy was standing outside hurting. She should really rename him to crash because he would crash her into walls, furniture and dear god his large reinforced bed would take a pounding almost as bad as her. For an older man, he still had some impressive strength to him, she wondered if he was some kind of fighter or something before going into the acquisition business.

She checked her phone and looked through the call log form her fake number. Lucy saw a number come in right after she left Loke sitting at the bar. Sighing to herself she decided to call it back.

"Hello?" Loke said his voice gravelly, obviously he just woke up.

"It's Lucy…"

"You've reached a fake phone number…"

"Oh stop."

"Is this your real one?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

"You okay?"

"Rough night."

"Tell me all about it, precious."

Getting into her Uber she started to talk to him. A few times she noticed how the driver's eyes went wide at the things she said. The whole time Loke was quiet, randomly acknowledging what she said. If he hadn't she'd wonder if he had fallen asleep on her.

"Are you getting hazard pay for that?" He asked his voice incredulous.

"Somewhat, he pays the most to see me." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she started walking the extra block to her apartment.

"You know precious, you don't have to take on an abusive client. If it makes you uncomfortable you can cut off the relationship."

"I never thought of that." She said and since she was still new to the industry; there was much she didn't know.

"Because the pay is nice. I get that, had a woman once who was a hardcore dominatrix. Woman used to scare the hell out of me." He laughed. She could hear the click of a lighter and the puff of breath.

"What did you do about it?"

"After the third time I told my boss that I was done. That this kind of situation wasn't working for me. Luckily, we had another guy on staff who loved the abuse. Guy was a little messed up in the head."

"I guess I could see about it." Lucy sighed.

"Look the first time you refuse a client is hard. Yet, it's a necessity. Doesn't your employer do follow ups with your comfortability?" Loke was such a plethora of advice and wisdom she didn't know who she managed this far without hearing these things. Oh, that's right, she was barely managing.

"I work for Ultear, what do you think?" She smirked. That woman was well known to be difficult on a good day.

"Oh, dear Regulus, that bitch? She's tried to buy me from Mr. Stache, on many occasions."

"I didn't know you were into astronomy?" She blinked.

"Thank you for not saying astrology. I was born under the Leo constellation, so I kind of pray to that star because it's more real to me than some random book deity."

"I guess with a name like Lionstar..." she trailed off as she plopped down on her bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Exactly. Now, precious, go take a hot bath and relax. I'll talk to you all night and you can let it all out." He offered.

Lucy was tired and she really wanted to take him up on the offer, but with the time she was being rude. "A bath sounds like a great idea. Thank you Loke, I think you saved my sanity."

"You're welcome, precious." Lucy purred a little when he called her that and hung up the call. Laying back she thought of ginger hair and a charming smile.  _I'm such an idiot._

* * *

Loke needed a retirement plan and soon, this last woman was a nightmare. Literally a nightmare. He called his boss to complain about how the money wasn't worth it for the abuse he suffered. She didn't explain and he didn't agree to her idea of 'fun'. Mr. Stache wasn't happy and offered to give him a bonus for the trouble. Of course, Loke accepted the extra money but on the condition, he never had to see her again.

He found himself back at their bar and the bartender was nice enough to give him a makeshift ice pack for his eye. How the hell someone got off from Fight Club was beyond him. There he was stuck in a cage and his only option was to fight her until she practically orgasmed before jumping him. The only way he could get it up was to think of Lucy.

Loke was certain Lucy would be a romantic kind of lover, maybe a little on the submissive side but that would be a welcome thing. She was just simply welcomed into his fucked up little life. A little bit of heaven in his endless night of troubles.

"Oh Loke! What happened?" He heard her voice and sighed, letting his shoulders drop a bit. She came up to him and gently touched his face, brushing his hand aside to look him over. Lucy had remarkably soft hands with the barest of callouses on them. Working girl hands.

"Ever see Fight Club?" He asked, giving her a lopsided smile. It was the best he had because half his face hurt.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked as her usual drink was placed in front of her. They had met here so often in the last several weeks, the bartender didn't have to think.

"I wish. My employer wasn't happy when I got off the call. It was outside the contract and had I known I would have passed on it."

"Does that happen often?"

"No, so now here I am, in need of a lot of liquor and out of work till this heals." He sighed, a marred face couldn't be sold.

"What is your boss going to do about it." She asked sipping her drink.

"Drop the client and he's paying me the hazard pay bonus directly."

"Must be nice."

"Right now, what's nice is seeing you again, precious. How are you?"

They made conversation while they drank, it lifted his spirits each time she laughed. Lucy had such a charm to her it was uncanny. More and more he was drawn to her in a way that warmed his heart.

Both escorts were almost stumbling as they left the bar, laughing together. "Precious, you are the best medicine."

"Cause I'm your good girl?" She asked with a bit of laughter.

"Exactly. Now come here and kiss me." He said and to his surprise she got up on her tip toes and placed her lips against his.

The impact was instant and he felt it straight down to his toes. She tasted like heaven and whiskey and cherries, it was beautiful. Her arms came around his neck as he grabbed her waist. Their tongues moved together, his with just a little more force but she relented to his needs and let out a soft moan. The first time in a long time Loke felt the stirrings of real attraction and an erection he didn't need to force. It was so welcomed and real.

A car pulled up and they stepped back from each other. She was somewhat disheveled and it was cute on her. They were both breathing hard and the flush on her cheeks melted his heart.

"Good night Loke." She said.

"Dream sweet precious." He kissed her hand and opened the door for her. Lucy gave him one last look of longing before he closed the door. Watching the car leave, Loke sighed to himself.  _She's too damn perfect._

* * *

Since their kiss Lucy was conflicted, heavily conflicted. She still went and saw him and more and more simple kisses were turning more heated. They almost had sex in the bar's bathroom. Almost but luckily her phone went off and stopped them before it got to be too much. Lucy hadn't been this attracted to anyone since, well, ever. That was a problem, because it was messing with her work life.

Her work life also was getting harder and harder to deal with. Gildarts didn't handle the news of her not wishing to continue their relationship, well. He offered her double the money and had gifts of jewels and flowers sent to the agency almost every freaking day. Ultear was pissed at her and almost hit her for it.

Loke managed to keep her calm and on the course of saying no. That was until the money was more than enough to decimate the last of her college bills. One more night with Sir Crash-a-Lot and she'd be debt free. The condition was that he would agree it was their last time. His response was simple, five hundred thousand for an entire weekend.

There was simply no way she could say no to that, she'd have to be a moron. Even after Ultear's cut she'd bring home four hundred thousand. So, Lucy signed the contract and spent a farewell weekend with the old pervert. If anything, she got to travel to a beautiful beach and enjoy the tropics. The only problem, it was his private island and he had rules for her. Her repeated mantra was that the money and debt freedom was worth it.

She stood outside with him and waited for her car. "Lucy, please consider my offer. I'm wealthy and I love you. You could retire and live happily in comfort with me."

"Gildarts," she sighed, "I'm sorry but you're just too intense for me."

"I can learn to be gentle. I thought you liked my style." He smiled at her, his eyes softly pleading.

"You can learn but it won't do you any good. Why would you want to be with someone who only like a part of you?"

"Ah, you met someone. I get it now." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been a little distracted this whole weekend. Also, I know I'm your best client to cut me off, says something. Despite you saying I'm too rough." He chuckled with an all-knowing smile. Lucy looked at her feet and blushed. To her surprise he kissed her cheek. "Go be happy, I'm glad I got any time with such a beautiful and charming lady."

Lucy excitedly jumped up and hugged him, he held her close. "I'll miss you Crash."

"I'll miss you too, Lucy."

She got into the car and with a final wave she knew he was right. Lucy had really met someone and above all she met someone who didn't judge her and made her happy.

She called Loke and was excited to hear his voice. "Good afternoon, precious. How was the farewell weekend?"

"Better than expected. Loke, I was…" her phone beeped and she saw that it was Ultear. "Shit, that's the bitch, I have to go."

"Okay, I have an appointment tonight, talk to you soon?"

"Always."

"That's my good girl." She switched the call over.

"I have an emergency request for Tuesday. I know you'll need to rest after your weekend but you have to take this."

Lucy sighed, "who is it?"

"Dragneel, he's desperate for your company so you can help him survive an art exhibit." Ultear said.

Dragneel or Natsu was a quirky guy with strange pink hair and a silly smile. He was always gentleman and only ever treated her to a nice dinner and usually some kind of event. The millionaire never paid for extra services, he just legit wanted a friend.

"When?" She asked.

"Tuesday."

"I'll be there." She pinched her forehead. "Least he's a gentle client."

"There's one more thing." The woman said and Lucy nibbled her lip.

"He wants an entire night." Lucy sucked in a breath and thought about it. After everything Gildarts just said, she wasn't certain. Now that she was set for a while, she wanted to slowly start moving on. Hopefully take a chance on her charming lion, if he wanted her.  _Oh god, what if he didn't want her?_

"Lucy!" Ultear screeched knocking Lucy from her thoughts.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Look he's paying well for it and agreed to be gentle and if you were uncomfortable, he wouldn't ask for extra services again. Dragneel, is a rare find for an escort."

"Only because it's him. I'll take the contract."

"Wonderful, rest up and come into the office tomorrow to sign. I know he'll be excited." For once the woman sounded like she had a real smile on her face. That was odd.

"Okay, I also want to talk to you about my leaving."

"Discuss it later, see you tomorrow." Ultear hung up and Lucy could hear a twinge of agitation in her voice. She knew she just dropped a bombshell but it couldn't be helped. Lucy made a deal with herself nine months ago to only work this job till her debts were paid.  _Well debts paid, time to move on._

* * *

Art exhibits were generally fun events, it allowed Loke to indulge in his art history degree just a bit. However, modern art just scared him. Half of it didn't make sense and even the stuff that did just felt too generic to be interesting. Who honestly wants to discuss the intricates of a rusted chainsaw sitting on top of a piece of artificial petrified wood? Sure, the politics behind it could be talked about for hours but in polite company one doesn't discuss politics or religion.

A few times he almost got dragged into a political conversation but had the easiest way to bow out of it. "I'm sorry I can think for myself and so I vote third party. Let's leave it there, shall we?" His client, luckily had a sense of humor to him and would head over to the next piece.

Gray had been a long-time client and overall decent enough fellow. They even managed to have a bit of a friendship, behind the scenes. The sex was good, Loke couldn't deny that but lately he hadn't been as enthused.

"You're a little cranky tonight, Loke." Gray said as he sipped on the wine.

"I'm sorry Gray, I don't feel like myself."

"Also, you hate modern art." He said with a chuckle.

"Exactly, this one isn't even trying. It's a blank canvas with a post-it-note on it!" He whisper-yelled.

"Luce, this is boring." Loke and Gray whipped their heads around at the familiar sounds of whining.

"Oh look, ash for brains is here. Woah, he's got a real looker with him." Gray commented and Loke nodded.

Lucy was stunning in her red halter dress. That dress hugged her beautifully but Loke was more interested in seeing it on the floor. He smiled into his wine glass as he drank.

A poke in his ribs caught his attention. "I have a feeling you know her."

"Her name is Lucy, met her before."

"Loke, I adore you but do me a favor." Gray said with a sly smile on him. It was that smile Loke liked about the guy, usually it meant he had something truly wicked planned.

"What?"

"Walk out on me, pick up that woman and retire happily." Gray said with a nod in her direction.

"Say that one more time? I think there was something in my ear." For effect he rubbed his ear.

"I've known you for four years. Never once have you smiled like that at anyone. Fuck man, you're blushing a bit. Go on. Hell, I pay you double if you throw her over your shoulder and leave." Gray chuckled and held out his hand.

Loke raised an eyebrow. "You serious?"

"Absolutely. Consider it a thank you for four years of fun and the illusion of romance. I think I'm ready to try the real thing." Loke followed Gray's eyes and got the message.

"Perfect," he kissed Gray's cheek and shook his hand.

Loke stalked over to Lucy and Natsu, "Evening. Natsu my apologies but this is important."

"Huh?" The pink haired man looked confused. In all honesty so was Loke, but for double the money and the blessing of his friend. He handed Lucy's glass to Natsu, dipped down, and threw her over his shoulder.

Walking past Gray he got a punch to the shoulder as Lucy giggled the whole way out. People froze and stared at the sight but Loke kept walking as if it was perfectly normal to kidnap a woman. Since Lucy was only laughing, it was helping to make sure the cops were not getting called.

They got outside and he put Lucy on her feet. Cupping her face, he kissed her as if he would die without her lips. She responded and quickly everything was right with his world. When the car arrived they barely pulled apart long enough to get inside before they started again.

The crashed into the elevator of his apartment building, with Lucy yanking on his tie as if the tiger stripes were appalling. His hand slid down her back pulling the zipper down with it. He pulled it down and greedily grabbed a handful of her lace covered breast. Lucy jumped on him and her legs wrapped around his waist. Loke pushed her into the back wall, the air rushing out of her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay I don't mind a little rough play." She bit his ear and her hands ripped open his shirt, buttons everywhere. They went back to devouring each other's mouths as the bell sounded for his floor.

Still holding her he made his way to his door. Trying to find his keys and hold the wild thing in his arms was a challenge to say the least. He set her down and as he grabbed the keys, he felt her nails over his shoulders as she pulled down his jacket and shirt. Opening the door and grabbing her again their assault continued.

There was no way he was going to make it to the bed with the wildfire in his arms, so the couch would work just fine. Backing her up to it, she shimmied out of her dress as he yanked on his belt. Clothing littered a trail directly to the large chocolate brown couch.

Lucy sat back against in the couch as Loke went to his knees before her. Leaning forward he unclasped her bra and took one of her beautiful nipples into his mouth. Her hands worked their way through his hair, pulling him closer. He smirked a bit, enjoying the feisty demanding woman of his dreams.

Working her breasts and listening to her breathless moans he curled his fingers into her panties and ripped.

"Oh Loke…" she breathed at the surprised move.

Grabbing her hips and sliding her forward he placed her thighs on his shoulders. Too excited for this he didn't give her a chance to breathe as his tongue went straight to work on her. The taste of her on his tongue had exploded like champagne tingling his senses. His eyes all but rolled in the back of his head, he hadn't delighted in the taste of ecstasy in practically forever. For Regulus' sake he hadn't enjoyed sex in he forgot how fucking long.

His hands spread her nether lips apart to attack her pearl with his tongue and teeth. Two fingers entered her and he couldn't believe how tight she was. This woman had some serious bounce back or her other lovers weren't at his caliber. That almost made him snort.

"Fuck, yeah…" she moaned and his ears picked up on that. Loke was a sucker for a woman who knew her own body and a good screamer was always a delight.

It didn't take long to find the hidden female button and he gently stroked it in concert to this tongue. She squirmed as he moved and when her hands pulled on his hair he decided to pounce like a good lion. A third finger inside of her as he sucked her pearl in had her hips bucking all over him. Champagne had nothing on the taste of her pure orgasm. Her beautifully wet channeled pulled on his fingers when she came and he couldn't wait for that feeling on his cock.

Biting her inner thigh, she gasped as he stood up before her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A predator's smile came across his face as Lucy gulped. "You're mine precious."

Lucy rolled off the couch and smiled at him. "Oh, catch me lion." She took off and Loke let out a laugh to chase her.

He caught her right in front of the bedroom as she tried to open the door. He grabbed her hands and placed them over her head. Her beautiful ass rubbed against his erection as he kicked her legs apart. One hand on her hips he angled her back a little before he thrusted into her.

"Fuck!"

"Stars!"

They screamed when he filled her and dear god he never felt anything like her. She was perfect around him and with the angle of her body in those fuck-me heels was perfect for him. Lucy let out a little whimper that he barely caught and it only added to the lust filled madness inside his head.

Holding her hips to keep her steady he started a furious pace. She moaned and clawed at the door and gently he backed her up a little and pushed her down. Ah he found the perfect angle to hit her channel just right.

"Oh god Loke!" She screamed his name and he loved it.

He ran his free hand down her back, lightly scratching it as her back arched and she purred. Fingers coming around her pinched that little pearl of her and she screamed again. His intensity only went through the roof.

Lucy was so close and so was he, he changed to longer strokes and more forceful snap of his hips. She met him thrust for thrust and he leaned over her to bite her shoulder. His fingers working her, his tongue licking fresh bite marks and his movements on the side of violent he felt her flutter and grip him.

"Cum for me precious, scream my name." He growled.

"Fuck me Loke! Oh god!" She came, the sudden violence of the feeling of her sent him over the edge.

Roaring, "Precious!" Loke spent himself inside of her.

Breathing hard and covered in sweat they stood there in the hallways trying to catch their breath. Slowly he let her down form her high as he pulled out of her and spun her around. Kissing her gently he could almost get hard again to taste her.

"I promise next time to be a little gentler." He whispered.

"Don't you dare." She said and Loke realized that Lucy was truly the most perfect woman he's ever met.

"That's my good girl."

* * *

Roughly six months after that night Loke found himself moving. He had more money saved up than he realized and for all his years of service, Mr. Stache gave him a nice little farewell package from Zodiac Liaisons. Lucy graduated debt free and took a job in a faraway little mountain town, it was a one eighty from the bustling city life.

"Excited?" He asked as Lucy bounced around walking through her now empty apartment.

"Yes! The planetarium is going to be amazing and nice quiet mountain life sounds like heaven." She sighed.

"The tourist town should be fun and working with local artisans will be exciting. Opening my own gallery is a dream." Loke ran his hand through his hair and beamed. Gallery of Stars was a dream he didn't realize he had till Lucy pestered him to figure out something to do with his time and energy.

"Who would have thought this is how our life would turn out?"

"Not me, thought I'd be an escort for a lot longer." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Love you my lion." She whispered as she playfully nipped his neck.

"Love you too, precious."

* * *

 

**Please comment, kudo and bookmark!**


End file.
